


You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not

by Minshinx



Series: There are only two times that I want to be with you. Now and Forever. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Author Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Mates, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minshinx/pseuds/Minshinx
Summary: Stiles’ older brother returns and throws Derek’s whole world upside down.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: There are only two times that I want to be with you. Now and Forever. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote by Jodi Picoult
> 
> Hello! I'm Minsh and I'm actually an artist but I always wanted to write a fanfiction. I did some stuff like five years ago but never felt like it was really worth it.
> 
> If I'm being honest, I'm actually kind of embarrassed about this :OO Just, disclaimer: I'm NOT a writer and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm German, so my grammar is going to be all over the place :')

Cora could be very persistent. Of course, Derek already knew that. She is his younger sister after all. But still, sometimes it still surprised him. Like, right now. Being pulled after her until they get to his car, where she promptly got into the passenger side and stared at him. Derek sighed.

This is what he got for cooping himself up for three days straight trying to avoid any human interaction. His little sister banning him to go with her to the baby packs meeting. It's not like they’re really that young but his 24-year-old werewolf ass should be allowed to call 16-year-old’s babies, right? With slumped shoulders he grudgingly got into the driver’s seat. His sister glared at him and he glared back while starting the engine.

“I hate you, you know that?” he asked and drove out of the driveway.

“Obviously.” Cora stated. She crossed he arms over the seat belt and her chest and leaned back into the seat. Already bored she looked out of the window. _Teenagers._ Derek started the trek to today's movie place, which would be Scotts. The baby pack was made up of most of the pack kids and their friends, but sometimes he himself or Derek’s only cool uncle, Peter, are invited too.

Today it’s just Stiles, the Sheriffs son, Scott, Allison and Kira, the most teeth-rotting cute couple there is, Erica and Boyd, another couple but on the other side of the scale, Jackson, an actual pain in the ass and Derek. Cora’s boyfriend, Isaac, was unavailable, due to an extra shift in the library and Derek’s youngest siblings haven’t finished their homework yet, so they were not allowed to go.

“Derek. You should be glad I’m still trying to get you out of the house. Half of the pack already gave up getting you to do anything, my dear brother.” She smirked and pat his arm.

“I can manage my own life. I don’t need anyone meddling with my life, you little devil.” Derek narrowed his eyes when Cora pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

“When was the last time you actually got laid, bro?” She smirked.

Derek pouted and grumbled out “none of your damn business.”

They reached Scotts driveway, Derek trying not to drive over Scotts dirt bike. He was never able to actually put it to the side. They got out of the car, Derek running after Cora and trying to get her into a headlock when Stiles came walking down the sidewalk into Scotts driveway.

“Hey guys!”, he said and waved them before clapping them both on the back. It was a little forceful for a human, but they Cora and Derek werewolves, so he didn’t really continue thinking about it. Stiles threw Cora a big grin. “Cora, you did it! You got the grumpywolf out of his cave!”

“Yeah I know right? It’s crazy!”

While Stiles and Cora walked up to Scotts door, Derek followed them begrudgingly. Cora rung the bell and Stiles droned on and on about a new comic book he got last week. Derek stopped behind them and crossed his arms.

Scott opened the door and he seemed a little flushed. Derek narrowed his eyes.

“Guys! You’re already her-?” Cora interrupted him, “Scott, you know we’re late. Were you all making out again? Goddamnit.” She pushed into the house to find Allison and Kira startled on the couch. “You can’t keep it in your pants for like ten minutes?”

Derek shook his head amused while taking in the two girls in a compromising position on the sofa. Stiles just laughed. He walked into the kitchen, probably to prepare some snacks. With Cora scolding the trio and Stiles in the kitchen Derek walked through the door to sit down and wait for everyone else.

And they didn’t have to wait for long. After Cora finished scolding Scott, Kira and Allison about PDA on their meetings she sat down next to Derek and took the TV remote out of his hands. Derek was disinterestedly zapping through the channels before his sister rudely interrupted him. Now he leaned back and crossed his arm while watching Stiles bring in snacks and drinks. Kira and Allison giggled cutely about something Scott said and leaned into each other. The doorbell rung.

Derek, as the only one not doing anything, was the first to reach the door. He opened it to Jacksons angry face. Derek smirks. Normally Jackson couldn’t be bothered to come to any of the pack meetings, if they’re not important. Especially when Lydia isn’t there to act as a buffer. She’s having her bi-monthly dinner with her divorced parents. But Stiles was the one who asked him.

Jackson has the biggest pigtail-pulling crush on the boy and frustratingly they both don’t realize it. Everyone and their mother know about it, except for the two actually affected by it. Derek opened the door for Jackson to walk through while said boy stalked by, glaring at him.

Derek laughed loudly before closing the door and sitting back onto the couch.

“I don’t think Erica and Boyd are going to come. They're probably off doing what you three would like to do too.”, Cora said putting her feet onto the coffee table and glancing at Derek next to her. Derek hummed his affirmation. “What should we watch?”

Scott perked up, “What about-“ before he could even finish the door slammed open.

“The main girl is finally here!”, Erica and Boyd walked trough the open door, Boyd closing it after them. Erica snatched a bowl with popcorn and dropped between Kira and Cora onto the couch. She stuffed popcorn into her mouth.

Boyd went into the kitchen, presumably to get some glasses for himself and Erica. Erica looked around the room and seemed to want to say something before being rudely interrupted by Stiles’ phone ringing. Stiles sat up from next to Jackson and reached for the phone on the table. Jackson grumbled.

Stiles threw a confused look at his phone; he glanced around the room at everyone else before picking up the call.

“Hello? Who is this?”

 _“Ah Mitch! I finally reached you! You have no idea how long I had to call around until I found you. I never thought getting someone else’s number would be this difficult! Not even magic can help you with that. I should have known that before almost summoning a demon just for a phone number, but you know me, I tend to be quite impulsive-“_

While the person on the other end talked and talked and talked, everyone else looked at each other bewildered. This one could talk for sure. Even Stiles looked a little shocked. Boyd came in with two glasses and fresh ice tea. Stiles' eyes narrowed and he spoke carefully, “Who are you and what did you call me?”

 _“-and honestly- Eh?”_ the guy broke off and everyone else perked up, _“of course you wouldn’t remember me! I mean I’ve been gone quite a while. But I’m alarmed that you could forget me, brother.”_ He chuckled.

Derek stilled. Brother? Stiles… brother? There’s only one brother Stiles could have. And he’s been missing since Stiles was eight. Derek inhaled sharply and his eyes widened.

Stiles seemed to come to the same conclusion. His eyes snapped to Derek's as they both exclaimed,

“Miro??”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was that :'D I hope you liked this and if you did, please let me know!
> 
> Byeeee!!


End file.
